Confessions, Love, and Smut definitely Smut
by MadCapFox96
Summary: Another unnecessary continuation to the Angel Food Cake series of my fanfictions, it's a little bit more emotional than my others, so...if you don't like drama sorry. DISCLAIMER: i do not own Supernatural or any of the likenesses used in this story, i only own my smutty overdramatic imagination.


Sam had finally drowned out the sounds of Dean and Castiel making love in the room next to his, with eraplugs and extremely loud music. He didn't want to listen to anything that had the chance to remind him of his two...experiences, with the two angels that had the hots for him. He felt the phone in his pocket buzz, he looked at who was calling, the I.D. said Becky, what could the extremist Fangirl want at this hour of the night. He answered "Hi Sam, what's going on?" The hyper active voice came from the phone as Sam took out his earplugs and turned the music down, "Not much, just trying to block out the sound of Dean and his angel next door, what about you Becky, what gave you the urge to call me?" He asked. "I knew it, I knew!" She nearly screamed through the phone, "Knew what, okay tell me what's going on Becky?" Sam was getting mad. "Well, there are some new fanfictions I've been reading involving Dean and his angel, Castiel's his name right? Well, anyway, I needed to ask if you had done anything involving, what was his name again, oh yeah, Gabriel," Sam paused the images of the archangel making him strip. "Why?" "I don't know, I just had a feeling about the author, what I was trying to ask was that, did you and Gabriel...you know...while Dean and Castiel were doing the same?" Her voice sounded both embarrassed and hesitant. Castiel appeared in the room, shirt unbuttoned, trench coat, and a pair of boxer briefs that seemed to big on him, they must be Deans, Sam thought. "Becky I gotta go, Cas is here to talk to me...yeah, I'll look into it...bye." Sam looked at the half dressed angel, "What is it Cas?" Sams concern was evident. "Dean said he'd like to see you, he wanted to talk about the case." The angel seemed a little lazy, in a post orgasmic bliss, that Sam assumed was brought on by his older brother. "I'll be there in a couple minutes." Sam said turning away from Cas, hiding his arousal, he really needed to stop seeing angels like this.  
Cas took this as his que to leave and returned to Deans strong loving arms. "What'd Sammy say?" Dean asked pulling his angel closer to his body, as if he didn't he'd disappear again. "He said he would be here in a couple of minutes." Cas looked up into the hunters shining hazel eyes, smiling lazily. Dean loved that about Cas, he made sure to let the hunter know he'd been satisfied by his acts of love. "I love you Cas." Dean smiled back down at his angel. "I love you to...my hunter." Castiel said still attempting the awkward naming of the eldest Winchester. Dean pulled his angel into a soft warm kiss when Sam walked in covering his eyes with a Manila folder. "You guys decent?" He asked moving the folder a little bit to show a lightly cringed eye. "You're good Sammy." Sam put the folder down and looked his brother cuddling the angel. "Okay, so, first things first I think that these deaths are related to Gabriel's daughters," he stopped in his tracks, memories of the archangel and lucifer came flooding back, those damn girls started all of this, he thought. "Okay, me and Cas'll talk to 'em." Dean said pulling his angel into another lazy kiss, those two women were the reason he and Cas were together in the first place. "No Dean, if it is those two, they'll mind whammie you two so hard you won't leave your bed for a week." Sam was surprised to hear his brother, big, bad, scary Dean Winchester, saying that he'd talk to the two creatures that had begun killing recklessly. "Hel and Heiress aren't to bad Sammy, they don't kill people kill themselves for them." Dean broke his concentration on the angel to talk to his brother. "You know what Dean, I'll come back when you aren't delirious from the angelic orgasm you just had." He was about raise his voice but decided against it. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out, bitch." Dean raised his voice, as Sam walked out of the door. "Dean, do you really think it's them?" His angel asked looking up at the larger man. "I hope not, they helped us with a couple of issues." The hunter answered. "What issues?" Cas asked, Dean smilied again "You know, neither of us would..." He tried to think of a way to avoid the inevitable chick flick moment. "Have admitted we loved each other." Castiel finished so Dean wouldn't be embarrassed, he nodded, "Yeah, baby, that's it." The hunter and the angel continued their cuddling for a while.  
Sam just could not believe his brother, normally he'd be the one to let monsters who have killed go on the fact that they caused something good to happen, but Gabriel's daughters had forced him into a date with the sexiest man child ever, no no don't think like that Sam, Sam thought to himself making it to the door of the room. As he opened the door, he knew he wasn't going to like what he saw. There sitting up on his bed, typing on bright pink laptop giggling delightedly, was Heiress and Hel. Hel immediately sat up straight, smoothing out her suit, while Heiress remained where she was. "Hello Sam." She said, smile playing across her face. "What the hell are you two doing here? Plan on adding me to your body count?" Sam was moments away from shooting these girls. "Okay, we have nothing to do with that." Heiress giggled eyes glued to the computer screen. "Oh really? Remember San Francisco?" He asked skeptically, hard not to believe the girls who could charm him into submission. "That was just to get you to come to us, we really have nothing to do with...whatever it is you're accusing us of." Hel said getting up from her seat on the bed. "Then what are you two doing here?" He asked deciding to let his guard down a little bit. "We started writing supernatural fanfiction." Heiress smiled as she walked the laptop over to Sam. "I'm not sure I want to read something that involves...you know." Sam said trying to push the girl in gold away. "Oh, c'mon, please?" She dragged the last word out, batting her eyelashes. The hunter immediately felt the urge to read what the two girls wrote on the laptop. He was horrified when he read what had actually happened between him and Gabriel the night of their date. "So...whaddya think?" Heiress asked smiling her 'I just won the lottery' smile. Sam was both sick and aroused by the accuracy of the incident involving Gabriel. "Well, it's..." He wanted to say accurate, but he knew the girls would laugh at him. "Accurate?" Hel asked from where she stood very straight. Sam stiffened, how in Gods name did she know that, "Dad told us." Both girls said in unison. "Stop, reading my mind!" Sam raised his voice. Thank the big guy up stairs, Dean had decided to apologize to Sam for his outburst and knocked on the door. He was about to answer the door when Hel appeared in front of him turning the knob and beckoning Dean inside of the motel room. Sam's brother had the angel hanging off his arm like they were going to prom. "This is convenient." Dean said not looking surprised by the sisters presence. "I already told Sam we had nothing to do with the deaths." Hel said rolling her eyes. "So, what are you two doing here then?" Dean asked looking to his brothers pale shocked face scanning the laptop, that was clearly not his. "We wanted to show Sam our fanfiction, you can read it to, if you want." Heiress said, nervously twiddling her thumbs. "You wrote fanfiction? About who? Please don't tell me-" His worried voice was cutoff by his angels soft lips, "Relax Dean." Cas said as he pulled back leaving his hand on the hunters face. "It's okay Deano, we just wrote it on what happened the night we first met and got you and our dear uncle together." Hel said smiling at Deans frightened string of questions. "Oh, okay, does it say what happened to Sam?" The hunter asked looking at his brothers shocked face, "Of course." Heiress giggled delightedly snatching the laptop from Sams forcibly closed hands. "Here you go." She said her smile seemed to brighten the room, literally brighten the room. "Dean don't you dare read that." "Now I really want to read it." Dean laughed, Sam was about to tackle his brother to wrestle the computer from him, but Cas raised his hand as if he was saying 'No Sam.' The angel looked to Dean and said, "Sam will share his experience with Gabriel when he's ready." The angel grabbed his hunters hand as he said, flashing his puppy eyes at him. "Fine, sorry girls maybe another time." Both girls let out an exasperated sigh as Dean handed the laptop to Heiress. "You guys are no fun, c'mon sis." Heiress pouted, her and her sister disappearing from the room.  
"Thanks Cas." Sam said glaring at Dean. "Sam, considering that this...experience, you had with Gabriel may be detrimental to your trust of Dean and I, I recommend you tell us what happened." It was more of a command than a request, Sam sensed this. "Fine, but I'm getting a beer first." Sam finally gave into the fact he'd have to tell them now. "Grab me one to, Cas nearly drained me." Castiel smiled at the hunters statement. Sam sat on his bed handing a beer to Dean, popping his own open and taking an extremely long sip. He stopped when he saw the impatient look on the faces of both his brother and the angel clinging to him. "Okay, here it is...Gabriel and I...uh...um...I know I'm going to regret telling you this...me and Gabriel had sex." He said hiding his face. He didn't here laughter, he looked up to see Castiels bored, 'that's all' face, and Dean holding back a loud bark of laughter at his brothers shame. "You guys are okay with that?" He asked shock spreading in his face. "How could we not, you support us, despite how loud we are next door. Hell, Sam you could say you had a one time thing with the devil, I mean I'd be a little pissed at first, but I know how hard it is to resist feeling lonely." Dean said pulling Cas closer, Sam sank a little bit at Deans words about the devil, now's as good a time as any, he thought, "That's another thing...I kinda did have a one time thing...with lucifer." Deans eyes flared with anger, the only thing holding him back was the angel nuzzling into his chest. "I'm going back to my room, let's go baby." Dean said turning his back to Sam. Cas gave an look to the younger Winchester, that was a mix of disappointment and apology. "Okay, night Dean." Sam said as both his brother and Castiel walked out of his room. How had things got this bad in the very few minutes the two men had been there.  
Dean slammed the door behind Cas. "I can't believe Sam!" Dean shouted forgetting what he had said several minutes ago. Cas hated seeing Dean like this, angry, ready to punch a hole into a wall. He walked to the hunter and pulled him close, "Dean, Sam is probably very hurt, he is supposed to be Lucifers vessel, he has no one to make things easier, he has no one to love or give love to, like you or me, he can tell us certain things but...he must feel lonely." The angel said nuzzling into Dean, who was now breathing evenly relaxing at the angels words, "You're right, baby. I mean, I have to be Michaels vessel, but you're here to make that easier to handle." Dean replied. He kissed the top of the angels head, inhaling the sent of fresh clean angel smell. "You know what I want to do right now Cas?" He asked, the angel looked up and kissed Dean and asked "What is that?" "I want to lay you down in that bed, strip all of your clothes off slowly, and make sure you are the most satisfied angel in all of creation." Cas loved it when Dean was nice, gentle, and loving, instead of lewdly screaming curses and prayers. "That sounds nice." Castiel sighed as the hunter kissed his neck gently. They moved to the bed, Dean made sure that he was extremely gentle with his loving angel, beginning to remove Castiels clothes off slowly, just like he said he would, kissing down the angels chest. "Mmm...Dean." The angel mewled softly, carefully pulling his hunters head up to his lips and kissed him. "Would it be okay if I gave you a...what do you call it...pet name?" Cas asked embarrassment evident in his flushed red face. "Well that depends on what you want to call me, baby." Dean replied, "How about...sweet heart?" The angel was still uncomfortable about calling Dean something other than his name. "As long as you aren't calling me candy ass, we're good." Dean laughed returning to his previous activity of kissing the angel up and down his body, this time uninterrupted.  
Sam sat in his bed ignoring the open beer in his hand, what had he expected, for Dean to say 'I'm sorry Sammy, it happens to the best of us.' I mean I did sleep with the devil, he thought, he was thinking what Cas had just said to Dean in the other room, he was alone no one to love like his brother, who had Castiel. Almost as if on que, Gabriel appeared with a chocolate bar in one hand and some, what looked to be like porn, in the other. "Hey Sam," he said looking at the beer in Sams hand. "I told you, it was a one time thing." Sam didn't care to hear the man childs reason for being there in his hotel room. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay, my girls told me about their little appearance here, and how they embarrassed you." He said looking Sam. "That's very considerate of you, how 'bout next time you leave me alone, why did you have to do this to me?" Sam was so ready to kill the archangel. "I'm sorry Sam, at first it was just for some fun with you but now...I just feel bad about that night. Believe me this is like the first time I've felt bad for a human in years. I am sorry Sam, I'll leave now." Gabriel disappeared in a flutter of wings. Sam sighed, alone again. He decided he was going to bed, just to sleep off his depression.  
Dean was working Castiel just right, gently moving his lips to the angels sweet spots, earning quiet purrs from him. He heard the constant sigh of his name as he continued his gentle movements. Dean reached the tented cloth of the angels slacks, he nuzzled Castiels member, the angel sighed in pleasure. Dean undid the belt and buttons keeping him separated from his angels body. "Dean, are you sure?" Castiel asked, Dean had never actually gone down on Cas, the closest he'd ever been to oral sex was licking Castiels cock by accident. "Yeah baby, you've helped me relax all day, I think I should return the favor." Dean said hovering over the throbbing member still covered by a pair of now very tight briefs. Dean pulled them down, slowly removing both the slacks and briefs in a slow easy movement. The hunter soon began to tongue Castiels slit, eliciting an excited yet quiet moan. Dean had never done this before, but Cas had, so he decided to do what the angel had done for him whenever he was stressed out, he judged by the way he made the angel groan, he was doing a good job. Dean began to take Cas in little by little, causing the smaller man to give soft mewls and moans, the hunter was about to gag, then he thought of how many times the angel had deep throated him, sometimes unwillingly. Dean coughed lightly around the feeling of Cas filling his mouth and a little bit of his throat. Dean pulled away when Castiels worried voice came out of nowhere "Are you okay Sweetheart." Cas liked the way the name hit his ear. "Yeah...it's just, you know, the first time I've done this." Dean said putting a comforting calloused hand on the angels thigh. He returned to taking in Castiels leaking cock, this time able to take in more of his angel, the hunter soon began to bob his head up and down Castiels member, it didn't take long for Cas to give Dean a warning before cumming down the hunters throat, in a quiet groan, Dean released Castiel with a loud pop, some of the angels seed running down his chin. "Dean...that was...ahh." The angel sighed, desire in his eyes changing to lazy bliss. "That was what?" Dean asked not sure if the angel was sighing in relief or pleasure, "That was absolutely perfect." Cas said pulling Dean up into the most loving and pleasurable kisses the hunter had ever experienced. He was glad he'd satisfied his angel, but he felt lazy and tired from his work. He began pulling his own clothes off as Castiel watched, he laid down next to the man he just sucked off, holding him close. "Good night, my sweet angel." Dean rasped, loving the feeling of the body he held tight. "Good night, my dear strong hunter." Cas said nuzzling up in front of Deans chest, placing his hand on the scar he had branded Dean with, his own hand print. He soon began to snore in sync with the hunter next to him.  
Dean awoke in the morning before Cas, he looked at the angel. He thought it was both adorable and funny, to watch a creature that 'did not require sleep' actually sleep. He took this opportunity to pounce on the angel playfully. "Good morning baby!" Dean was smiling delighted that his angel gave a small annoyed grunt with a smile. "Good night." He pulled the blanket over his head, "C'mon, wake up!" Dean peppered the angels face with kisses, Castiel rolled over to greet Deans enthusiastic face with a long sweet kiss. "Alright, sweetheart, I'm up." Castiel moaned tiredly, he didn't need sleep but he enjoyed the comfortable feeling it brought especially when he was in Deans arms to do so. There was a knock on the door, Cas appeared before it fully dressed, opening the door to reveal a heartbroken Sam, the angel moved to allow the younger hunter into his and Deans room. "I'm so sorry Sam, I just needed time to get used to the-" "Shut up Dean," Sam was tearing up, Dean didn't know what it was like to have his heart toyed with by fate, demons, and angels. First Jess died, then Meg and Ruby toyed with him, and finally Gabriel and Lucifer, it felt as if he were more broken than he'd ever been in his life, he didn't even know why he was here in the room with people who had basically rubbed it in his face that he couldn't keep love for long. "Why is it that when I apologize you tell me something like: 'shut up' or 'you don't understand'." Dean said ignoring the feeling in Sams voice. "I said shut the hell up Dean!" Sam was just on verge of crying. Cas felt he needed to comfort Sam, he appeared next to the hunter and embraced him "It's okay Sam." He said holding the younger Winchester tight, "Thank you Cas." Sam sighed relaxing at the small amount of human contact.  
"Hey Sam?" Gabriel appeared in the room, closed container of ice cream in his hands. "What do you want?" Dean growled. "I wanted to ask Sam if...he could forgive me and...if he wanted to go on a real date this time?" The question hung in the air for a moment, then Sam said, wiping tears away, "Sure." He didn't care if Gabriel was a guy or if he was an angel, he just wanted someone like his brother had. Gabriels face lit up and smiled, he held the ice cream out to Sam saying "For you." Joy lacing his normally playful voice. "Is tonight good for you?" Gabriel asked looking a little hopeful, Sam shook his head "We need to finish our case first." Sam looked back at Dean who was shaking his head effect of immediately. "How about after case, I already know it's a sucubus." At this both Sam and Dean nodded. "Great, see ya soon Sammy." The archangel turned around and skipped out of sight. "Was that the wisest thing to do Sam, he is the one who put you in this state of emotional turmoil." Cas said looking at the younger Winchester, Dean grabbed Cas "I love it when you use smart words." The angel laughed as the hunter kissed his neck. Sam laughed to, he enjoyed the fact he might have someone to play like that with him. "Alright I'm going to get ready for a demon hunt, you two just...be ready by one." Sam smiled as he walked the door, hearing Dean say "That's a good idea." Over Castiels laughter at the eldest brothers actions.  
Sam had the biggest smile on his face the rest of that day, ready to get the case over as soon as possible. Dean and Cas were holding hands when they were together anytime the brothers weren't conducting an interview. Not to long after they found and obliterated the sucubus, they returned to the hotel, Dean covered in blood and a decent sized gash on his side, Sam really hot from the demon kissing him, and Cas worried about both brothers. Sam was still smiling as he ran to his hotel room as fast as he could, as he opened the door he saw exactly what he wanted: Gabriel sitting on the couch dressed in a goofy looking tuxedo, patiently waiting for the hunter. Sam jumped onto the archangels lap "I was thinking about our date all day." The hunter was nearly to excited. "Why don't you get cleaned up real quick, and then we can go." Gabriel said kissing Sam lightly on the cheek, making the hunter shiver and immediately do as he was told. Cleaned up and ready for a date with the sexiest man child in existence. "Okay let's get going." Gabriel smiled grabbing Sams hand, in a flutter of wings they were seated in an extremely fancy restaurant. "To high maintenance?" Gabriel asked looking at the hunters face, Sam nodded. Both the hunter and archangel reappeared in a little bistro that didn't seem as fancy. "Better?" Gabriel asked, "Oh yeah." Sam smiled. The waiter came by menus in hand asking if they'd like a bottle of wine. The archangel looked at Sam and asked for two beers instead as well as ordering for both of them. This is going to be the best night ever, Sam thought.  
Dean and Cas watched as Sam rushed to his hotel room. "Someone's excited." Dean laughed through the slight pain in his side as Castiel walked them to his and Deans room. He set the hunter down on a armchair, resting his hand on Deans side healing the gash, "We should get you into the shower." Castiel smiled. Dean had never showered with his angel, aside from the first time they'd been together, sure every now and again he and Cas would want to try something different, but here he was getting an offer he couldn't refuse. "As long we make it a dirty shower." Dean said trying his best to sound seductive, Castiel didn't seem to understand but Dean led him to the shower anyways, peeling off his clothes watching Castiels eyes open in realization by what Dean meant by 'dirty shower.' Dean turned the water on, teasing the angel with his slow movements as Cas basically tore all of his clothes off. Dean pulled him into the shower with a strong heated kiss, Cas had in the shower with Dean before but not with the hunter so full of desire. The moment he was pulled into the water, Dean slammed him against the wall, grinding his hips against Castiels, making the angel moan into his hunters mouth. "Oh Dean." Castiel sighed wrapping his legs around Deans waist. He was ready for what Dean liked to call 'a dirty shower'.  
Sam was ecstatic, he and Gabriel had finished their dinner and decided to go see a movie, the archangel had selected a comedy movie, Sam never took much interest in those kind of movies considering his life was a constant horror film. It was a nice change for the younger Winchester. After the movie, which was already mostly over, Gabriel had decided he wanted ice cream. Sam enjoyed his scoop of rocky road, Gabriel got a double scoop of vanilla covered in toppings. It got all over the archangels face, so Sam had decided to place a tentative kiss on Gabriels lips to clean up a little bit of the ice cream. Gabriel didn't seem to mind and gave a delighted kiss back. They made it back to the hotel Sam willing to show his feelings said "I had a great time with you tonight." "Same here Sammy, in fact I actually had the time of my life." The archangel was in a state of pure joy, a date with a willing Sam Winchester. "Do you want to come in?" Sam couldn't contain himself at his own question, "I'd love that." They walked into Sams hotel room together, hearing a loud slam against one of the walls. "Dean and Cas are at it again." Sam sighed.  
Dean had gotten aggressively sexual the moment Castiel wrapped his legs around the hunter. Cas moaned loudly as Dean ground their hard cocks together roughly. "I fucking love you!" The hunter rasped into his angels ear, Cas had heard that phrase anytime he and the hunter had sex, it was the only other thing he heard besides lewd curse words and screamed prayers. "Mph...more Dean." Cas said moaned into the hunters ear. Dean complied lining their hips up and jamming himself inside Castiel, making the angel let out a squeak of pain and pleasure, Dean liked being rough with a creature that could heal himself immediately, the hunter soon began thrusting in and out of the angel making him moan "Oh Dean." Constantly. The hunter loved being inside of the angel, his erect member moving around in the warm tight heat of Castiel, hitting his sweet spot making both of them moan, Dean slammed Cas into the shower wall again locking their lips together, completing the circuit of bliss, groaning into each others mouths, tongues and teeth gliding against each other. Cas gripped deans back with one hand moving the other between their bodies to begin stroking himself while warm water fell on the two of them, creating a sensation of utter satisfaction. Dean pulled away from Cas's lips "You're so hot right now baby." Dean said between thrust, sucking on the angels collarbone. Castiel was about to fall over the edge, but he decided he'd try his best to out last Dean this time, no such luck. Dean slammed him into the wall again, sending Castiel over the edge shouting Deans name, spraying his cum on Deans chest, that sound and feeling threw the hunter over the edge as he filled the screaming angel with his seed. They stood against the wall, Castiel clenching around Deans softened member, legs still wrapped around his man, both riding out their orgasms, moving his arms around the hunters neck, pulling him into a lazy kiss. "Dirty showers are fun." Cas said pulling away from Deans lips, "If you think this is fun we should try some other things I've wanted to do with you." Castiels eyes lit up full of desire. "Would it be acceptable if we tried those things later, I just want to go to sleep with you." The angel said finally crawling off of his hunter. "Of course, my sweet little angel, let's just do a quick clean up before that." He enjoyed seeing Cas's smile. They washed up quickly and toweled each other off gently, kissing and holding each other. They didn't redress and just drew the covers over themselves, hugging one another, the angel moving his body the same way he had earlier that day, and once again snoring in sync.  
Sam was laying down on his bed, Gabriel unbuttoning the bigger mans shirt kissing down his chest. The sound of his brother and the angel next door got them both very hot under the collar. "You know Sam, our brothers in the next room sound like their issuing a challenge." Gabriel smiled like he was a wild dingo who just found a perfect meal. "Let's put them to shame." Sam laughed falling on his bed. Bringing the situation back to the first part, Sam being unbuttoned, Gabriel playing his lips on the hunters body, hearing small ticklish moans from Sam. The archangel snapped his fingers all clothes were off and on the floor. "Top or bottom?" Gabriel asked moving back up to the hunters face, "It's up to you, just don't leave me hanging." Sam laughed, having loosened up from the date he found he enjoyed foreplay questions from the archangel. Gabriel smiled, "Maybe it's your turn this time." The archangel smiled moving all the way down to Sams throbbing member kissing and teasing it to make Sam groan with anticipation. Gabriel moved further down to Sam, finally playing his tongue around Sams puckering entrance, making the hunter moan loudly. The archangel looked up between Sams legs eyes sparkling mischievously, he pulled away and eased a finger inside of the moaning hunter, soon adding another and a third, curling them to make Sam nearly scream his name, that's when they heard a loud slam on the wall, "Dean's up." Gabriel laughed, Sam was to wrapped up in pleasure to care. "Ready for more Sammy boy?" The archangel was ready to hear the hunter scream and moan in bliss, Sam couldn't nod fast enough. "Hehe, eager beaver, aren't ya." He laughed seeing the hunters face contort in angry anticipation, he soon began to tease Sams hole. Gabriel laughed once more and started inching into Sam, the hunter moaned again, making the archangel enter quickly. "Agh, Gabriel...hmph...you feel...so big." Sam moaned as the angel thrust in and out, hitting his prostate quickly. The younger Winchester continued his loud groans and shouts, hearing another slam on the wall followed by "Sammy quiet down in there!" Both men laughed through their pleasure, payback never felt so good, Sam thought having a hard time keeping coherent through the sparks flashing in his vision. They kept to their loud moans and quick writhing movements, it wasn't long before both men screamed in pleasure hitting their orgasms simultaneously and hard, Gabriel filling the larger man, making him leak and Sam blowing his own load on both men. The archangel fell to Sams side smile plastered on his face. "You think we beat them?" He asked, the hunter was still seeing stars, but nodded slowly, smiling a lazy stupid smile. There was a knock on the door, Sam looked at the archangel and said "I think that's our proof knocking." The younger Winchester said grabbing a towel from the bathroom to wrap around his waist before answering the door, to see a flustered angry Dean, half naked, wearing sweat pants. "Do you know how loud you two were?" Anger in Deans voice more than evident, "Sorry Dean, but...payback's a bitch." Sam smiled slamming the door in his brothers face, returning to his naked cuddling with the archangel. "I think we win." Gabriel smiled, "I think we deserve a reward then." Sam laughed pouncing on the angel. I promised myself no angels, but dammit if he isn't the sexiest man child I've ever seen, I must be losing it. Sam thought, promising himself that he'd make the angel scream his name this time.


End file.
